Cedric's Quest
by NekoSwagga
Summary: This is another oneshot with Cedric and Victoria (my OC)


Cedric's Quest

A W.I.T.C.H

Fanfiction

[A/N: Hey guys. I am back with another W.I.T.C.H love story featuring Cedric and my OC Victoria. Keep in mind: I NekoSwagga, do not own Cedric or any of the W.I.T.C.H characters. All characters belong to there rightful owners. Comment and tell me what you guys think!]

A battle between the Guardians and Cedric was going on. Cedric was Phobo's right hand man. When Phobo's wanted Cedric to do something, he did it. Right now, he had ordered Cedric to defeat the Guardians. Phobo's wanted Cedric to defeat the guardians because one of the guardians had a special power that was so powerful, that it could wipe out a army. The Guardian who had this special power was Victoria. Victoria was the Guardian fairy of Ice. What the Guardians did not know, was that Cedric was after Victoria. The Guardians were Hay Lin, Irma, Will, Taranee, Cornila and Victoria. The six fairies flew up in the sky to meet each other. "I wish there was some way we could wrap Cedric up." Will said as she looked at the two cousins, Taranee and Victoria. They both noticed and nodded flying down next to Cedric. Cedric noticed and swinged his tail, almost hitting Taranee. Taranee noticed and moved out the way just in time. Cedric's plan was not to attack Victoria, but to attack Taranee. Once Cedric was not looking, Victoria used her Ice powers and Created a massive ball of ice. Taranee did the same, but with fire. Together both of the girls threw both balls of Ice and fire at Cedric. The balls of ice and fire wrapped around Cedric like a solar system. Cedric was then pushed into a portal back to Phobo's castle with the help of Will pushing him in.

Cedric's POV

Back at Phobo's castle, you knew that Phobo's was going to be upset at you. You had failed to complete a quest for Phobo's. You walked into the throne room to see Phobo's eating grapes. He laughed. "What happened to you?" Phobos said. "I got caught in a tornado with ice and fire." You said. "Victoria did this by herself?" Phobos asked. "No. Her cousin helped her." You said. "My God. You are dripping wet." Phobos said. After your little talk with Phobos, he dismissed you. You then went in your room to change. You thought of a new plan to get Victoria in your hands.

Victoria's POV

It was now after school and I was walking home with Taranee. She was talking about how well we did in the battle with cedric. "I am surprised we really did well. " Taranee said as we both stopped at a stop light while waiting to cross the street. I nodded a little surprised to. This was our first battle with fighting Cedric, and we won. I then looked across the street. There was a bookstore with a "Help Wanted" sign. "I'll meet you at home. I am going to check out the bookstore." I said as Taranee nodded and crossed the street. I then made my way to the bookstore. Once inside, I closed the door.

Cedric's POV

You watched as someone came in the bookstore. You looked to see that it was Victoria. She was alone also. This was your chance to kidnap her. You came from behind a book shelf in your human form. You had a box full of books in your hand. "Hello there. Can I help you?" You said. "I am just here to look around. I never been in this bookstore before." Victoria said as she sat her bag down in a chair. You watched and nodded. " Make yourself at home." You said. Victoria nodded and walked in the back. Once Victoria was in the back of the bookstore, you went and locked the front door and turned the "Opened sign to Closed". You then went and found Victoria sitting on the floor reading a book. You came by her. " I don't really ask my customers this, but would you like to play hide and seek?" You said to Victoria. She laughed. "Sure. I got nothing else better to do." Victoria said as she got up and put the book away. "I'll hide first." Victoria said as she nodded and went to hide. You watched her and counted. Once done counting, you went to find Victoria. You then turned into your snake form. You had to admit, you did look good in your snake form and you were now craving for Victoria.

Victoria's POV

I was waiting for Cedric to come find me. I could not believe Cedric had asked me to play Hide and seek with him. It felt crazy. I then heard a hissing sound. "Come out Victoria." Said the voice. I then covered my mouth. Something then grabbed me by the waist. I looked to see a big long green tail. I was then dragged across the floor against something. I then turned around and saw Cedric. "Well, hello there. Guardian fairy of Ice." Cedric said as he hissed. "I should have known it was you the whole time Cedric." I said. I tried to get away, but Cedric pulled me closer against him with his tail still around my waist. "So, this was your plan?" I asked as I coughed. Cedric must have had something poisoned on his tail because I could smell it. Cedric hissed. "This was all Phobos plan. Not mine. He wanted me to take you to him." Cedric said as he grip released a bit. "Phobos also wants me to posion you." Cedric said as he looked at me. "Fine. Just be quick about it." I said. Cedric nodded and then poisoned me with his tail. I blanked out.

Cedric's POV

Since Victoria was now in your hands, you were now in control. You thought about how Phobos would be very happy at you this time for getting Victoria. Right now, Victoria was weak, so you were carrying her in your arms. Victoria felt nice in your arms. You felt the warmness of her skin against your snake form. Once in the throne room, Phobos came near you. "Thank you for bringing me Victoria." Phobos said as he watched Victoria sleep as she was in your arms. "You welcome." You said. "She sleeps so beautiful. Did you mate her yet?" Phobos asked. "No, I did not. I only poisoned her." You said. After you and Phobos talked, he dismissed you. You then took Victoria to your room. You laid her on your bed while you went to close the door. Victoria then woke up. "How long do I have to stay here?" Victoria asked. "Tonight, you will be able to leave. In return, I will let the Guardians fight me." You said. "What if Phobos finds out?" Victoria said. "He wont. This is our little secrect." You said.

Victoria's POV

Like Cedric had said, that night I left Phobos castle. I left with the help of Cedric. Since I could not fly out, Phobos made me a portal. Once I was on earth again, I ran to Taranee's house. Taranee left her window open, so I hopped in. After I was done eating and showering, I told Taranee everything. "So, Cedric likes you, Phobos wanted you and Cedric to mate and Cedric helped you excape?" Taranee said a bit confused. "Yes. I have a plan though. We need to call the rest of the girls. Cedric and Phobos are going to come back and look for me and Cedric knows this so he is going to let us fight him in return." I said. We then called the girls. The next day, everything went as planned. We defeated Cedric, like he wanted us to.

~End~

[A/N: So, Umm, Tell me what you guys think? Hit me a comment and a follow if you want more! Btw, Cedric is so hot in his snake form! 3]


End file.
